


Despair

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merli spends another New Year's Eve without Arthur





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

 

Merlin watched as the people around him cheered, kissed each other and drunk.   
  
Another year has just ended. Another year of loneliness in a world that was more and more crowded.   
  
He was sitting on a bench by the Thames. The firework illuminating th sky and making the revellers shout enthusiastically.   
  
He couldn’t rejoice. Not when another year had passed without a sign of Arthur… The country could have needed him, though… Like so many times in the past.   
  
Arthur. Merlin heart ached each time he thought about him. Not from the absence. He had learned to live with that. What made Merlin suffer now was the fact that he was forgetting Arthur. For years now, he had lost the memory of his voice, now his smiles were foggy and he could barely remember the smell he had loved so much.    
  
Memories of Arthur were fading and that shattered what remained of Merlin’s heart.    



End file.
